


Soidinlauluja

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mökkeilyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kun Vivacious kehotti minua kirjoittamaan jarenea niin mähän kirjoitin, koska olen kiltti tyttö!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soidinlauluja

**Author's Note:**

> Kun Vivacious kehotti minua kirjoittamaan jarenea niin mähän kirjoitin, koska olen kiltti tyttö!

Janine vilkaisee kirjansa ylitse Ireneen, jonka lakkaamattomat kynnet kääntävät omastaan uuden sivun. Asettaen peukalonsa aukeaman väliin Janine kurottautuu lähemmäs toista, painautuu kutittelevan neuleen verhoamaa käsivartta vasten. Hän ei ennätä lukea yhtäkään sanaa, kun Irene jo sulkee kirjansa ja kääntää katseensa häneen. Janine hymyilee, tarttuu hellästi mustasankaisiin lukulaseihin ja liu’uttaa ne Irenen nenänvarrelta suudellakseen hymyilevää suupieltä.

”Yritätkö sinä vihjata jotain?” Irene kysyy Janinen sormien vaeltaessa solisluukuopalleen.  
”Halusin vain kysyä, jos tahtoisit lisää viiniä.”  
”Mielelläni.”

Janine kumartuu kaatamaan punaviinipullosta heille molemmille lasilliset, poimii juomat mahonkipöydältä ja ojentaa toisen Irenelle. Hän tekee jälleen olonsa kotoisaksi Irenen kyljen notkoon, asettelee viltin heidän varpailleen ja laskee poskensa toisen olkapäälle. He katselevat ikkunasta laskevaa aurinkoa, joka värjää pihamaan puut oranssilla. 

Irene puhuu, miten mökin ostaminen Sussexista oli loistava päätös. Ne ampiaispesät pitäisi kyllä lopultakin hävittää tai hän saisi hoivata Janinen pistoksesta turvonnutta korvaa toistamiseen. Janine ei jaksa keskittyä, hän kuuntelee mieluummin merkityksetöntä sanahelinää ja takkatulen rätinää. 

Ulkona linnut huutavat soidinlaulujaan, mutta heidän soidinlaulunsa on Marina and the Diamondsin How to Be a Heartbraker, jota Irene hyräilee iltaisin suihkussa. Aina silloin Janine leikkii, ettei kuule. Samoin Irene kuuntelee hiljaa, kuinka Janine puhuu unissaan tyynynsä, useimmiten iiriä. Vaikkei hän ymmärrä siitä kuin kolme sanaa, höpinä rauhoittaa hänet hellästi takaisin uneen. 

”Pitäisi kai mennä sänkyyn”, Irene huokaa, kun pullo on viimeistä tippaa myöten juotu. Kellokin lähentelee myöhäistunteja. 

Janine ei kuitenkaan ole samaa mieltä, hän kietoutuu toisen syliin tiukemmin, ja Irene hymisee hänen hiuksiinsa tavalla, joka muistuttaa naurua. Irene lupailee vohveleita aamiaiseksi mansikoiden kera, mutta se ei tehoa. Myöskään varhaisella vaahtokylvyllä maanittelu ei tuota tulosta. 

”Hyvä on sitten, mene hakemaan ne käsiraudat”, Irene tuhahtaa mutristellen huuliaan kuin päätös olisi hänelle epämiellyttävä, ja Janine nauraa tyytyväisyyttään tanssahdellessaan makuuhuoneen puolelle. 

Ja vaikka nukkumaanmenoaika vierähtää ohitse nopeasti kuin pimeät hetket keskikesällä, kumpikaan ei valita, vaan he vajoavat uneen jalkansa punoutuneina toisiinsa solmuun saakka.


End file.
